dwma_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Eclipse
Name: Eclipse Gender: Male Age:19 Class: Kishin Egg Appearance Eclipse is generally seen wearing a heavy grey hoodie, with a dark purple and black shirt underneath, and blue cargo pants. He usually is wearing the hood up and is almost always carrying a small backpack. Eclipse's eyes generally are a bright blue, but if he gets into a blood or food frenzy his eyes turn red, and whenever his sanity and hunger clash, they turn purple. Bio Eclipse and a few of his buddies were hanging out one night when a kishin egg attacked their group. Several of his friends were 'killed' and their souls were exposed, then a meister and weapon came and distracted the kishin. At which point Eclipse tried to grab his friends souls and keep them safe from the Kishin. After he had grabbed all of them, the kishin egg took down the pair and turned on the delicious souls that Eclipse had in his arms. Eclipse like any rational being, ran, he ran as fast and as hard as he had ever run in his life, but the Kishin egg was faster, and knocked him down, scattering all of his friends souls. The kishin egg then started to pick them each up and eat them in front of Eclipse. While the Kishin egg was eating the other souls Eclipse was able to grab on of his friend's souls off the ground, just as the Egg had finished eating the rest of his friends. Eclipse holding the soul close backed away from the Kishin Egg, and the Egg started to say things like "Give me that soul and I'll let you live" or "I'll let you go if you give me that soul". Eclipse knew that the Kishin egg was lying, and he couldn't think of a way to save himself and his friend. Then as the kishin was getting closer, Eclipse came up with an idea, It was stupid, and it probably w ouldn't help, but at least he could stop the Kishin egg from eating his last friend's soul. Eclipse ate his friends soul. The Kishin Egg, enraged by this hit him, and sent him into a building. But surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as Eclipse expected, he had a few scrapes and his clothing was shredded, but he was relatively unharmed. Eclipse believed that his friend was giving him strength and started fight back, he picked up a pipe that was thrown loose from his collision with the building and started to swing it at the kishin egg. Admittedly this didn't accomplish much, but it did catch the kishin egg off guard, most of the time humans ran from him, not fight him. Due to this the pipe that Eclipse was swinging about, hit the kishin egg in the neck, causing the kishin egg to fall down. Normally the kishin egg would have just stood back up, it had been hit in the neck before by that meister and weapon, and he was able to take the hit. But when Eclipse ate his friend's soul he was no longer completely human, and that also made him stronger than most meisters. So when the kishin egg attempted to stand up, it found that it couldn't move it's arms or legs, and could move only it's head. It's neck was broken. Eclipse not noticing this, just kept hitting it. Eventually the Kishin egg 'died' leaving a blood red soul in it's place, Eclipse decided that because this thing ate all his friends souls, he would eat it's soul, it tasted bitter and left a coppery taste in his mouth, but he ate it. Eclipse then sat down and leaned against a nearby wall, after about a minute Eclipse realized what had happened, he ATE souls, and since he wasn't a weapon, that means that he was probably a kishin egg himself now. Eclipse left his hometown and has rarely been in cities since them. He is constantly hunger and no amount of food can sate him, he knows what his body is telling him to eat, but he is trying to avoid eating innocent souls. He has decided to fight the hunger, and is now working at the DWMA library, hoping no one with soul perception will come in, ever. A fter several bodily changes happen Eclipse turned himself in, and is currently under watch at the DWMA. He got a Goldfish, that he named Solana from Rene, he keeps her well fed and in his room most of the time. Abilites Durability, Stealth, Faster and Stronger than the average human. Eclipse can sense when souls are nearby, he can also blend slightly into the shadows, allowing him to hide more easily in plain sight. Eclipse is learning martial arts, hoping to learn self control and gain a clearer mind. Soul Punch: Eclipse knows a bit about controlling his wavelength now, and can occasionally channel it into his punches. unfortunately he doesn't quite know how he's doing it, so it only works 30% of the time, and sometimes when he isn't even trying to use soul punch. Hissho Buraiken: A beat-down attack, the first is used to stun Eclipse's opponent, then he will beatdown his opponent till they stop him or he decides to stop. Koryuken: A jumping upper-cut, quite powerful due to Eclipse's...status Fighting Style Eclipse doesn't carry too much in the way of weaponry, he generally improvises with what is around him, If there's a tree, he's gonna fight with a stick, if the opponent has a stick, Eclipse is going to take the stick. He doesn't play fair when it's life and death, if something is trying to kill him, he will do whatever it takes to either kill his opponent or get away, sand in eyes, a kick to the nuts, nothing is below survival. Eclipse now mixes in several martial arts moves into this style, and has the beginnings of the soul force. Eclipse has 3 'modes' Sane, balanced/conflicted, or primal, each has their own respective eye-color. Blue is sane his base mode. Primal only comes into play when Eclipse is in extreme danger or is incredibly hungry, this also is when Eclipse is at his strongest. Balanced/conflicted are similar, when Eclipse is 'balanced' he is focused yet drawing some strength from his Primal self, but when he is conflicted his sanity is fighting his hunger and isn't really that useful in battle. Soul Eclipse's soul is a large red shell, with purple swirling around inside, and a small blue sphere in the middle. Eaten: 20 2 from Intro 4 from Hungry RP 5 From Prison Raid 1 from Daiki's first DWMA mission 8 From Raiding the Raiders has 1 he got from Claire, but hasn't eaten it yet.